bootleggamesfandomcom-20200223-history
Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labelled for deletion. SpongeBob SquarePants I don't think we should close the SpongeBob page. We just need to adapt it to the new layout thing. That's all. I think that deleting a page for that is just pointless. The other page is lazier-made than this page, and this page has more information. Let's keep it. Fanmade, character, and title hacks I'm not going to pretend I even know the slightest thing about running a wiki, and just about everything I say is wrong, but are pages for these really necessary? I can understand character hacks getting their own page, but I think making pages similar to the Mario Pirate Hacks one I did containing multiple hacks would be better. Fanmade hacks may be illegal, but they're not done for profit, thus not making them bootlegs. And the title/copyright hacks are flat out pointless to write about. : For character/major hacks, they're allowed to have their own articles; the Mario Pirate Hacks article was around before that decision was made up. I'm not entirely sure if that article should be kept as so or split up for now. The only one that I think deserves being grouped up is all the Inventor hacks as there are so many of them out there and they're usually not seen alone. (Correct me if I am wrong here though) : Fanmade hacks don't deserve their own pages with the exception of the GBA Pokémon Hacks. In my honest opinion, that article should probably stay up because those make up a portion of the GBA bootleg/piracy scene (which doesn't seem to have a whole lot going on to begin with). Although if most people disagree, I (or someone else) can take it down. : Title hacks should probably have an article listing all the title hacks available for that console as well as redirect pages leading there. I don't see why they deserve their own article either. : Also, please sign your name next time when using a talk page, please! (just enter 4 tilde's (~~~~) after everything you wrote) - KingPepe2010 (talk) 20:19, January 25, 2016 (UTC) Grand Dad I don't think we should delete the Grand Dad page. I mean, sure, it might not have much information on it, but we need people here to improve it so it becomes a better and well known bootleg game. Wahaller (talk) 23:12, January 29, 2016 (UTC)Wahaller :There's a page that show this game. check it out! -Sky-Yoshi 4444 (talk) 13:11, January 31, 2016 (UTC) Hey can you guys NOT delete the Glorysun Incredibles page The article actually has effort put into it, unlike some articles, also the Glorysun Incredibles has been needing an article for a while now, I obviously didn't publish the original article, I did add to it and improve it though. Hope that helps :) Roadman John (talk) 20:47, March 15, 2019 (UTC) John 'Metal Gear Solid 2' I don't think this page should be deleted. Before I made my article for this game, there was no link to display the game. I wanted to create an article for this game in regards for the website and for it not being on here. That's all. :The reason the "Candidates for deletion" template is on your page is because of the infobox template you used ("Better Template") which...shouldn't be used, I don't think. I'll renovate the infobox. PopKorn Kat (talk| ) 17:16, April 7, 2019 (UTC)